


Moonlight

by magicianprince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: Yuuri is happy to have Victor back in his arms after the Rostelecom Cup. He's happy to have Makkachin back, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name's leni and i've written so much fanfic about people cuddling in bed

When Yuuri came back to Victor’s room in his pajamas, Victor was already under the covers on the right side of the bed, lying on his back and focused on his phone. The overhead light was off and only one of the lamps was on, the soft light giving the room a sleepy glow. Yuuri made sure his own phone was set to charge overnight, let Makkachin into the room, and slid into place beside him, ducking under Victor’s arm and sprawling over his chest. He put his arm around Victor and sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be done in a second,” Victor said. From the bed, they could hear Makkachin moving around the room, sniffing at something every once in a while.

Yuuri closed his eyes. If Victor was texting, or sending emails, he wouldn’t be too long; if he was replying to comments on Instagram, he would be. Victor’s chest rose and fell with even breaths, and Yuuri found himself dozing a little as he listened to the house make noises around them. He was always exhausted after long plane trips, but after everything that had happened at the Rostelecom Cup, even just going and changing into his pajamas had seemed like a victory. 

He was startled back into awareness when Victor reached over to put his phone on the bedside table. A moment later, the lamp clicked off. Yuuri moved away as Victor turned onto his side and faced him, giving Victor room to settle, and closed his eyes again. Victor curled his arm over Yuuri’s waist and smiled. “I missed you,” he said, earnest in the way that Yuuri still sometimes found embarrassing. He’d never really thought of himself as someone to be missed—but he’d been pretty wrong about that, hadn’t he?

“Me too,” Yuuri replied. The bed dipped as Makkachin jumped up onto it and wedged herself in between them. Yuuri let out a hushed laugh and ran his fingers through her fur. “I’m really glad she’s okay.” 

Victor leaned over to kiss the top of Yuuri’s head, and then kissed the top of Makkachin’s. “As am I,” he said. “But I’m sorry I had to leave you.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I wanted you to be able to look after Makkachin.”

“She was very well-behaved. Well, after the bad behavior that got her into trouble in the first place.”

Footsteps creaked outside of the door and then faded away again, one of Yuuri’s family members traveling to another room of the house. Yuuri relaxed further into his pillow. “Mmmhmm.”

Victor opened his mouth and then hesitated. 

Yuuri watched him with patient eyes and smoothed down the fur on Makkachin’s head, comforted by the thumping sounds her wagging tail made against the bed. Her personality was much more calm than Vicchan’s had been—or at least, the Vicchan that Yuuri remembered. Maybe Vicchan had changed during the five years he had been away. It had been long enough that Yuuri no longer felt like the mere thought of Vicchan would make him cry, but it still hurt to think about.

Finally, Victor spoke. “I couldn’t even think, on the plane. The employees kept asking me if I was okay. I…I kept thinking about how I wasn’t there for you. But then I would think about Makkachin, and panic all over again.” Victor grew quiet. When Yuuri didn’t interrupt him, he added, “Your dad came to pick me up at the airport.”

Laughing softly, Yuuri said, “I’m surprised he didn’t get lost. He hasn’t visited the airport much.”

Victor smiled, as if he’d already figured that out. “It was kind of him.”

Yuuri looked at Victor, a soft expression on his face. He leaned over, kissed Victor, and then settled back down. “I’m glad,” he said. “I’m glad you had someone taking care of you.”

The conversation trailed off into silence, both of them savoring the warmth and company. Eventually, Victor turned onto his side and coaxed Makkachin over to lie next to him. She let him cling to her patiently. Yuuri moved closer and put his arm around Victor’s waist again, holding the other arm near his chest. Legs tucked neatly into the crook that Victor’s made, Yuuri felt something in his chest ease.

He pressed his mouth to the back of Victor’s neck. “Your hair’s getting long.”

Victor’s body shook with laughter. “Yes.”

“Are you growing it out again?”

Taking Yuuri’s hand, Victor kissed the ring finger, as he had at the airport. “I’ll cut it when you win the Grand Prix Finals.” 

Hiding his face in the collar of Victor’s shirt, Yuuri smiled.


End file.
